Retribution
by LilNinjaWolf
Summary: Part three to the TMNT real life job challenge over on SS. Raph's second job as a Homicide detective is never dull in the station, on the streets, or in the courthouse.


**Here is part three to the TMNT Real life job challenge. Part one is by M.D. Owen and part two is by Connie Nervegas.

* * *

**

So I'm guessing you want to hear about this other job of mine don'tcha? Well I suppose I could tell ya since I already filled you in on all the weirdness from my weekends at the GreaseBoys. Now don't get me wrong, I love working there. It's just some of the stiffs that come in… Yeah, I could do with a day without Vampy… George…. Ok I'm still sticking with calling him Vampy. I like that much better. Anyway, back on topic? During the week I find myself at the Police Station. And no I did not commit some stupid crime. Get your head on straight. Alright? I've just gotten myself into the homicide detective division. Cool right? I know. It's awesome. There's nothing I like more than catching the crooks and slamming their butts behind a jail cell. It really ticks me off when these guys go around killing each other. Like they got nothing better to do. I'd kill them myself, but I rather not lose yet another job. Yes I've had too many jobs to count. I remember this one job a couple years ago. Mikey bet me how long I could go at driving the big rigs around the country. I gotta tell ya, it was fun. No Mikey to pester me and finally silence. Plus I loved working on the engine when it needed it just like I do at the shop. But yeah it went on for a few months tops. I kind of butt heads with the guys ordering the loads to be delivered. For some dang reason they all remind me of Leo. I got on the road to **not**be pestered by my lawyer of a brother. He's got himself enough money to be entertained on his own. I just wanted a little space, but no. They all had to remind me of Leo. One wasn't bad though. A little cooky, but at least he wasn't as bad as Vampy. Now no one can be as bad as Vampy. I hope Leo enjoyed my calling card. Heh… I'll probably hear about it at this so called family dinner Fearless is trying to organize. Yeah, that'll happen. Not. We barely get any time together these days. We're just all busy I guess. Maybe it would be nice to see them for a group thing sometime. I don't know. We'll see.

Today it was the day to go back into the station for work. Chief called me early this morning telling me to get my tail into the office to solve the newest murder. He loves saying that by the way. You'd think he'd get tired of that one, but it's because I actually have a tail he thinks it's the funnies thing since swiss cheese.

"You got your tail in here yet Hamato?" Chief Stephens Sterns called out. Yeah, I hate his name too.

"I'm coming Sterns." Ha. Take that for once. I'm sick of his tail joke, so I'll throw his last name back at him too. It's the norm around here. What can I say?

I made it off the elevator and halfway through the maze of desks before my partner sidled up to my side. He was six foot two, dark hark, black eyes, and always wore his uniform nice and clean. If it wasn't for his cocky attitude, I would've taken him for another Leo and quit. But he's alright. Or he grew on me. I don't know. When you go on stakeouts and save your partner's butt more than you can count and he yours, you gain enough respect to overlook a few things. He no longer gives my problems about my shell and I don't give him problems about his neat and clean getup.

We stopped in Stern's office, my glare piercing his blue eyes that remind me so much of Mikey. You know another reason I don't like him is the fact that he's a little… overweight. Ok a lot. The man eats too many donuts if you ask me. Way too many.

"Alright Sterns, what's the problem?"

"I told you over the phone Hamato, the homicide needs investigating. It's another child. A seven year old child Hamato. We're looking at the same unsub as last week. If you had done your job right then we wouldn't have another dead child on our hands."

I scowled at the Chief. Yep, there were reasons I didn't like him some days. "If you had let me do my job, we wouldn't have this."

"We have to stay within the law's boundaries or it doesn't stick and they walk right out of that courtroom. You know that."

"Yeah, but I ain't talkin' about lettin' them into the courtroom in the first place."

"Wouldn't that brother of yours… Nargendo?"

"Leonardo."

"Yeah him. Wouldn't he be able to make sure they stay in prison? You said he was good."

"Yeah, but he doesn't do every case out there," I snapped at him. My fists clenched at my sides. Couldn't he get my brother's name right once?

"So. You still have to get them. So get out there and find this unsub!"

A low growl escaped me, my fists clenching at my sides.

A hand gripped my forearm.

My eyes turned to look at my partner. I nearly decided to give Jimmy a punch in the nose instead of Sterns here. I let out another growl and turn away from the chief, giving him a stiff nod. This was definitely not one of our better days. That's why if I have to have a favorite boss, it'd still be Rickman at GreaseBoys.

"So what's the plan Raph?" Jimmy asked.

I dropped down at my desk, sorting through the new information. One particular file caught my eye. Reading through it, a smirk spread across my face. "A stakeout Jimmy. One long stakeout."

"Really?" Jimmy palmed his forehead. "Not one of those again." He sighed. "I'll grab supplies and files and meet you at the car."

"I'll be there in a few." I had to make a phone call first.

After he left, I snatched the phone up and dialed by bro's number. Figures I'd get his voice mail. No way am I trying his secretary. Or are they paralegals? I don't know. I left a message. "So how was Vampy? Or rather George? Do something about him. He comes around GreaseBoys every chance he gets. And he's pissing off Miss Turtle. K, that's it. That dinner thing set up yet?"

That done, I stood and grabbed another few files and my detective coat. Yeah it's a trench coat. Never thought I'd have to where another one of these again. But I am not payin' another one of those freakin' fines for not wearing anything. I hate clothes…

Halfway to the door, who do I meet, but Johnny No Thumbs. Great. I thought he hated police stations and avoided them like the plague. Figured He'd be looking for me. "Whatcha want Thumbs? And it better be good. I gotta go solve a murder. If I find you did it, you'll owe _me_money this time."

"Na Butch, I just needed to see ya. I need someone to man the taco stand again."

"Again? Ya mother need ya already?"

"You could say so. But I have things that need taken care of. So what do you say?"

"No. I gotta murder to solve or did you not hear me?"

"But Raph…"

"No. I am not manning that cat meat wagon again."

"I told you it's all beef."

"Whateva." I pushed past Johnny. There was no way in hell I was manning that Taco stand again so soon.

Climbing into the driver seat of the car, I shoved the files into Jimmy's hands and pushed the pedal to the ground, squealing out of the parking lot. Good thing Sterns isn't surprised anymore by that. I nearly gave him a heart attack the first time. Ha! Like he needs me to give him a heart attack after all those donuts.

"So where're we going?" Jimmy asked, flipping through the papers.

"A pawn shop on Phelps and Third." Oh this was going to be good.

The rest of the drive to the pawn shop was uneventful. Just a lot of traffic and crazy drivers. Ok, I guess I can't call it all uneventful. I cut this one guy off and he speeds up to give me the finger so Jimmy flashes his PD badge at the guy and his face goes about as pale snow. I had to snicker at that one. It was priceless. Everything after that was moot.

I parked the unmarked car just a couple hundred feet from the corner so we could stay mostly hidden from view. We didn't want the perp to know we were there did we? No, I thought not. Because then we wouldn't find out anything and Sterns would be breathing down my neck yet again.

As the sun went down and the moon finally came out, it was getting pretty boring just sitting here. Jimmy had long ago finished going through all the files and the small talk had been exhausted. Hell, even the silence had been exhausted now. Guess it was time to fill it. But with what?

"You know what this reminds me of?" Jimmy suddenly asked.

"What?"

"That night you found that dog."

"Which dog?"

"The puppy. You know, the one you took home. Didn't you give it to one of your brothers?"

"Oh that one. Yeah, he's watching it for me. I think he's turning the dog into a pansy."

Jimmy chuckled. "That dog was a pansy to begin with."

"He wasn't supposed to be," I grouched.

Jimmy and I had been on a stakeout again a few months ago. Big surprise there.

_I ran through the alleyway chasing the guy who by all means and motivation was our unsub. All of the evidence pointed to him. But I didn't care about the evidence, all I cared about was catching his sorry butt and rendering him unconscious or worse. I would have to settle for slamming him behind bars. Great… I just hope the attorneys don't let him walk after I'm through with him. Leo wouldn't, but I doubt he'll get this case. It's not his type. I hope Jimmy got out of the car fast enough. Either way, I was thrilled with the events of the stakeout._

_Sliding around the corner, I saw him. He was trapped at the end of the alley. There was no way out for him. Perfect. I stalked closer, ready to instill a little fear into his heart. Cracking my knuckles, I watched him shiver in fear._

"_You can't hurt me. You're a cop. You can't."_

_Begging. I loved it. "Oh yes I can. As long as you're alive and I can prove I didn't lay a hand on you after arrest, I can do so. You did run after all."_

_A bark echoed to the right of the unsub. _

_Both turtle and human faced the little puppy, a German Sheppard if I wasn't mistaken. I know a few cops with one of those._

_It wagged its tail at us. I turned my eyes back to the unsub, who was still distracted by the dog. Good. I could use that. Lurching forward, I aimed a punch to the man's jaw, putting my anger into that punch for all the children he killed. They hadn't deserved that, but he deserved this. He fell to the ground holding his chin and scrambled back up trying to fight me. His fighting was pathetic. Nothing landed on me that could count for an actual hit. Another bark caught the unsub's attention. I ignored it and slammed the man to the ground, wresting to get the cuffs on the killer. That done, I smirked. "I told ya you weren't gettin' away."_

_Before I could blink, my face was licked. _

_I scowled and wiped the slobber off, glaring at the dog. It sat and wagged its tail. I rolled my eyes and pet it. It did give me a nice distraction to gain the upper hand against this guy. Not like I needed it, but it was appreciated nonetheless._

"_You got him." Jimmy came rushing up, panting. _

_I nodded. "Fido here helped I guess."_

_The man struggled beneath me until Jimmy and I hauled him up and back to the cruiser. The mangy mutt was following us the whole way. "Scat," I barked at it._

_The dog just wagged its tail as we shoved the killer into the cruiser. I sighed and crossed my arms, glaring at it. "You can't come with me."_

_The dog barked and sat down in front of me._

"_No."_

_I was rewarded with another bark as the dog pounced on me. Nearly falling over, I shoved the dog away._

"_Looks like he likes you."_

"_Yeah," I growl. I didn't need a dog._

"_You know, all the best detectives have a dog. Especially a German Sheppard." Jimmy bent down and pet the puppy. "It's got no owner, just keep it. We could use a police dog."_

"_It'll need trainin'."_

"_Well yeah."_

_I sighed and opened the passenger door to the cruiser. Jimmy could drive this time. Getting in, I motioned to the dog. It wouldn't be a bad thing to have a killer dog. Then I could sick him on Mikey when he makes all those jokes about me on his radio station. I smirked. Now that would work._

_The dog jumped in and plopped itself on my lap. I sighed and shut the door as Jimmy got in and drove off. _

"_So what're you going to call it?"_

_I shrug. Maybe just 'it'. "Don't know."_

"_Looks sort of like a little Major to me. Reminds me of that dog the old chief had. A real killer that one."_

_Staring at the dog, I shook my head. "Maybe a sergeant with his dark fur."_

"_That could work too."_

_I shake my head. No, too pathetic. Or wait… "Sgt. Major."_

"_Sgt. Major? Really?"_

"_Yup."_

And that is what I called the dog ever since. I hate that he's a wuss now. He was supposed to be this brave detective's dog. Not this scaredy cat. "I wish I had a brave dog. One that's not scared of cats." I rolled my eyes. "Then he might actually be able to live with me."

"I almost thought you were nuts when you told me Sgt. Major was scared of the cat."

"Yeah, me too. That dog nearly tried to bowl Mrs. M over trying to get away from Lucy." I shook my head. Then something caught my eye up ahead. A smirk crossing my face. Our unsub was coming out of the apartments, heading towards his car. It was time for more snooping. It was quiet as I eased on the road, keeping a few cars between us and our current unsub. We had to catch this guy. One way or the other.

The unsub led us to one of the warehouses on the harbor. I parked the unmarked car on a few blocks off and quietly slid out of the car, motioning for Jimmy to come around the back end of the warehouse. I would take the front. It would be cool to go in guns blazing, but then no attorney would book him. They'd book me instead for going against police policies.

Silent as a ninja can be, I crept to the front of the desired warehouse, pulling my gun off of my belt. I'd rather use my sai, but there is one upside to a gun. It's got distance on a sai. I felt my belt and smirked feeling the hilt of my sais. All set and ready for close quarter combat. Ready for action, I crept into the darkened warehouse. The unsub was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean that he wasn't here. I knew he was here.

He wasn't in the main room or down the hall. I eased forward, one hand itching to snatch my sai off my belt, the other holding the gun tightly. There was nothing in the first three rooms, but peeking into the fourth off of the hall, I found him. I smirked, there was nowhere for him to go. Just the way I like it.

"Don't move!" I aimed the gun at his chest as he spun around. "Or do move. I'd love to put a slug right through that chest of yers."

The man's eyes narrowed as they snapped upwards.

A door bangs open from the side. "I would do as he says," Jimmy growls.

"Which is what?" the man spat. "He said both."

"It's your choice," I growl. Either way, he's going down. There's no way he can escape this room a free man.

The unsub lurched for Jimmy. I darted forward, holstering my gun and ripping out my sai as soon as I saw the gleaming metal sticking out of the man's waistband. The hand was quickly reaching for it. I stabbed my sai through the air, catching the gun and shoving it upward. It unloaded, firing a bullet right above me with a loud retort. I grabbed the back of the man's neck, letting my eyes follow the path the bullet had taken, right above Jimmy's head by inches.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes, coming around the unsub. I tightened by grip, wrestling to keep the man still as my partner pulled out a pair of cuffs. The metal clicked around one hand as the man jerked his other hand free from the gun, the metal weapon clattering to the ground.

"Oh no you don't," I growled, tightening my hold on his neck. I jerked him closer and whispered in his ear. "I bet you'll get the death penalty for what you've done. And I'll make sure it's taken care of quickly."

The other cuff snapped as I finished speaking. Jimmy smirked from the other side of the man. I nod. He had done good.

The unsub struggled in his bonds, but he wasn't going anywhere without one of us. I spun him towards the door and marched him through the warehouse. "Get a last look at your surroundings, cuz yer not getting out of jail for a long time if ever."

"I'll get a lawyer. You can't keep me locked up."

"We'll just see about that." I shoved him into the car upon reaching it. Jimmy slammed the door and gave me a thumbs up. "Now we can book him and go home for the night."

I nod in agreement, sliding behind the wheel. Oh how I wish the glass between us and the unsub was sound proof. Some of the obscenities he yelled at us was enough to make Leo turn three shades of red in a matter of seconds. Even _I_ wouldn't repeat some of that to Leo in an anger induced fog.

The trip back to the precinct was laid back enough. No crazy drivers, just one crazy murderer in the back seat. This was going to be fun in the interrogation room.

Not.

Jimmy and I marched him into the station and straight into interrogation.

It was time for the run around. I love this part.

I slammed the man down into his chair at the table and rounded it to face him, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Why the hell did you kill thirty-two children?"I snapped angrily. I didn't have to fake this part. Killing innocent children is just wrong, even to me.

The man leaned back in his chair and sneered, keeping silent.

Jimmy leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I'd talk if I were you. You wouldn't like him when he gets ugly."

"I don't like him now."

"You'll wish you were dead in a minute," I snapped. Already this guy was trying my patience. "Now, just what kind of motive could you possibly have for killing these kids?"

"Motive? I don't need a motive. And I want a lawyer."

"I ain't going to give you one."

"I know my rights."

"Murderers have no rights in my view."

The unsub's eyes snapped to Jimmy. "You can't let him do this. I have every right to a lawyer."

"Truthfully… yes. But you see, I can't persuade Raph here to do anything. You're better off just talking."

The man's eyes narrowed.

I leaned forward, placing both hands on the table with a slam. I decided to go a different route. "Where is Jenny?"

"Jenny?"

"You know, the twentieth girl you abducted. The one where we haven't found the body," I snapped.

He appeared to be thinking and finally shrugged. "Don't know. Now get me that lawyer."

The door banged open behind me. "Hamato, get the man a lawyer or your butt's going out on the curb."

I growl and lean forward, my breath hot in the unsub's face. "You're lucky for now. Though I don't know a lawyer who'd be willing to represent you."

The man smiled a wicked sneer. "We'll see."

"Jimmy, keep him company. I'll go call a _lawyer_."

"Gotcha."

I marched out of the room, sending a glare in Stern's direction. If the chief would just let me do interrogations my way, we'd have our answers sooner. But no, always have to go by the book.

Snatching my desk phone up, I called the only lawyer I knew who would handle family law. This may be a murder case, but it involved innocent children. I already knew the parents were suing. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a riot among the parents with dead children.

"Hey Leo, I've got me a problem."

A sigh echoed on the other side of the line. _"Can't this wait Raph? We're about start the opening arguments of the case."_

"No this can't wait. This guy wants a lawyer."

"_So you called me."_

"Yeah."

Another sigh. _"What did he do?"_

"Murder thirty-two children."

"_I don't do murder cases Raph, you know that."_

"The parents are going to be suing the man if he's not put in prison."

"_But that doesn't pertain to now. And I'm not going to represent any sickos you send me. What was George all about? Are you trying to push my buttons?"_

I had to push down the urge to laugh. So Leo had met Vampy already. "Did ya enjoy him?"

"_No."_

I snickered. "So you'll take Vampy's case too?"

"_Not even close. He's trying to take my kid all thanks to you. I'm not representing him or your murderer. Now I have to go. We'll talk at that dinner."_ The dial tone echoed.

Right. Like that dinner was still happening anytime soon. I slammed the phone back down and stood straight. Wait, he was trying to take Leo's kid? Since when?

"Any luck?" Jimmy asked as he walked up.

I growled. I'll deal with that later. Back to the problem at hand. "Nope."

"Did you even try?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't take it."

"Who'd you call? You're brother?"

"Yeah. I guess it's not up his alley."

"Give me a few minutes. I'll find one."

True to his word, Jimmy found a lawyer to defend our guy within five minutes. The lady got over here fast too. Though I didn't like the first sight of her. She had messy blonde hair pulled back into a bun. Her suit was grey from the jacket all the way down to the long skirt. She radiated that kind of know it all thing that Leo always had. Yep, I definitely hate her.

It took all of ten minutes for her to go into the interrogation room, have a pep talk with our man, and lead him straight out.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going with him?"

"You can't keep him here. You don't have grounds to interrogate him."

"He killed thirty-two kids lady."

"And you have proof?"

"Right here actually," Jimmy spoke up from his desk. "The finger print analysis just came back from our tech. It's a match to one of the crime scenes. He has to kept within the station's jail for now."

The lady sneered and led her client to the booking station. "Don't say a word," she hissed at him.

I snickered. The man was getting chewed out by his own lawyer. That was too great not to see.

The amusement of watching our killer get booked and tossed in jail didn't last long. Sterns had another job for us. Courtroom detail. Apparently a few of the officer's on guard for the courtroom wasn't feeling too well. Jimmy and I had to take their places for the day. Great… I hated this part of the job.

Neither of us spoke on the way to the courthouse. I knew Jimmy didn't like this any more than I did. Exiting the car, we marched up the stairs and into the courthouse. Getting through the metal detectors wasn't that hard. As an officer, Jimmy and I have done this many times before. I just hate leaving my sai and gun within the security locker. I felt bare without them.

Once in the courtroom, I raised an eyeridge. So we were guarding the courtroom in which Leo's case was being held in? Now this would be interesting. Not that I didn't like going to see Leo being all lawyery and stuff, I just didn't have time for it. But now I was being paid to do this. I still didn't like it.

Jimmy and I perched ourselves next to the two sick cops. As soon as we joined them, they nodded to us and darted off. They looked paler than Mikey sick with a fever for a week.

Pushing that thought aside, I listened to Leo's argument of how a woman should be allowed to leave her husband for all the abuse he had inflicted upon her and how it wasn't right for her to stay in the marriage if her life was at risk.

I blew off the rest of the arguments between Leo and the other lawyer. It wasn't important. I was here to watch for dangerous criminals and keep the peace. The only thing I thought I'd have to keep the peace over was all those press hounds. In my opinion, they should not be allowed in any courtroom, no matter what the case is.

But was I ever wrong. When the main door slammed open, I groaned at the black coated vampire striding into the courtroom. Big, ugly mole and all…

The whole court house was speechless, even the judge. And from what I had heard, this judge was never speechless. Hell, I was speechless. What was he even doing here?

George went as far as the council tables for the opposing lawyers, shaking a fist full of papers at Leo. "Hey, take this, Kermit! It isn't official unless you take it. I can't mail it because I'm banned from the post office."

I raised an eyeridge. Just what was he going on about now? He was causing a disturbance that I and the other officers had to stop. And right now. There was no telling what he was about to pull off and I didn't like it. Something was nagging at me again about him.

"I'm sorry?" Leo asked, confusion written across his face.

"I want my daughter back! I'll even fillet _your_ testicles if you don't take the papers." He pushed a button on his ear phone. "Cassandra, find the easiest way to fillet someone's testicles."

Daughter? Oh yes that was what was nagging me. The ugly excuse for a vampire was trying to steal Leo's daughter! I nearly kept back the growl that escaped my throat. That was enough. There was no way in hell I was going to let this crazy dimwit take my brother's family from him! I angrily strode up to George, the other officers right behind me. I grabbed a hold of Vampy's coat collar. "Alright, out! No one takes family away from me or Leo."

"I don't think so David! I'm still going to get you knocked off for hitting on my woman and get my daughter too!"

Who? Oh yes, Miss Turtle. I snickered. That was not going to happen. And neither was he getting Leo's daughter. No way, not going to happen.

George jerked from my grasp and stalked right up to Leo in the middle of the courtroom, waving the papers. "Take these right now! Don't make me use my scare the shit out of you suit. I will you know."

Leo shook his head, eyes narrowed. If I didn't know better, I'd say Leo was about to hit the vampire right there. "We're in the middle of a case right now."

"I don't care. Cassandra, close down the lawyer's case! What? You can't? Well do it anyway. Now take this you daughter stealing lawyer!"

Before I or any of the officers could comprehend it, much less move to stop it, the vampire was shoving the papers into Leo's hand and punching him in the face.

"There's more where that came from if you don't give me back my daughter." George than kicked my shocked brother off his feet. "You're probably a pathetic lawyer anyway. And I don't need you to knock David here off. I'll do it myself." He pointed at me and then pounced at my brother. I raced forward, but it had already gotten out of hand. I couldn't even tell when Leo was defending himself or fighting back. The other officers and I quickly pried them apart, George quickly being cuffed. I hope they cut off his circulation for this.

"Come on crazy. We're booking you for the night and whatever else we can put on you," one officer growled.

"You can't do this! Cassandra, pull your fancy strings and do something!"

I shook my head and sighed, cuffing my own brother. I didn't like it, but it had to be done. "I'm sorry Leo."

"Raph, we're in the middle of a case."

"As of right now, this case is adjourned for the week until this is settled." The judge banged his gavel and left the room.

I marched my brother through the courthouse and into the cruiser, still fuming with what Vampy was trying to accomplish. Jimmy hopped in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger seat, knowing Leo would be sulking over this. I didn't like this either, but we had to follow protocol. At least the best part of the night was seeing that Vampy would be thrown behind bars. If I was lucky, I would make sure he would stay in there for a few days or a week at the least. More if I could just for that stunt to Leo. Just to give me a few days without Vampy at the GreaseBoys Autoshop. Now that would be great. Luckily all my week days as a cop aren't this goofed up.


End file.
